


Kids

by deltachye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Kid!Countries, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x various kid!countries] [cancelled; no further updates]"At the time, we didn't know we were making memories. We were just having fun."





	1. Jinx // America - Jones

* * *

 

You and Alfred were almost perfectly synced.  
   
“Look, a rainbow!” “What?” “Hey!”  
   
Anything you thought and said was already out of his mouth, as if some chain of fate had linked you to him. Glaring matches happened nearly twice every minute. Tension would run high when the realization of having said the same thing set in. The first to say ‘jinx’ would be the winner.  
   
“Jinx! Jinx! Jinx!” you two would shout until finally somebody got the upper hand, usually by dirty means of distraction.  
   
“Jinx, you owe me a coke!”  
   
And the loser was almost always you.  
   
“Why do I always have to buy you sodas?” you whined. “I barely have any money left because of you!”  
   
He grinned instead, winking big blue eyes at you and tousling your hair.  
   
“Suck it up, loser!”  
   
Many years later, the childish game had faded away. Instead of ‘jinx’ you would say ‘sorry, go ahead’, and the weariness of adulthood had worn away most of your memories. Alfred had stuck around, though. And then, one day…  
   
“I love you,” you and he blurted out at the same time, so in tune that somebody might have thought that you were being cued. You stared at him with an open mouth and he smiled gently.  
   
“Jinx,” he whispered. “You owe me this.”  
   
And he slipped a ring onto your finger.  
   
For once, the loss of the game hadn’t been so bad.


	2. Chocolate // Japan - Honda

“Kiku-kun!” you shouted delightedly, running up behind him. Your small body leant forwards but you jerked your head up, a smile on your blotchy face. He gave you a small, amused smile and shuffled over, giving you room to sit on the hillside.  
   
“What is it?” he asked once you’d caught your breath. He brushed dirt off the bottom of your kimono for you, which you had sullied in your haste. You ignored him and began waving your hands.  
   
“Did you hear? The Europeans are back! And they brought new things from the West!”  
   
You chattered on and on, describing the rumors you had heard from the townsfolk. There were tales about men with hair like the sun, and clothes that looked like they were from another world. He nodded, listening while not listening, focusing more on the sound of your voice than the words. The warm wind of the Sengoku period’s spring brought cherry blossoms scattering, and he caught one on his fingertip. Your excited rambling had been tuned out, but one thing caught his attention once again.  
   
“And there’s this new food. A dessert! They call it chocolate, I think.”  
   
“Chocolate?” he repeated clumsily, unfamiliar with the word. He raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never heard of that.”  
   
“Me neither. The women at the tea shop told me that it’s sweeter than anything we have in Japan! The great Lord is allowing merchants into town, but the lines are so crowded that they’re waiting all the way down to the river.”  
   
“The Europeans sure are strange,” he murmured softly.  
   
“But that’s not all.” You leant in surprisingly close and he flinched, before feeling your hands brushing sakura petals out of his hair. He blushed slightly at the close contact and inhaled sharply, but he made no effort to move. You then lay down heavily as if nothing had happened.  
   
“They say that in the West, people give chocolate to each other as a symbol of love. Isn’t that strange, though? To declare your love so openly?”  
   
After all, it was traditional culture to be reserved about such feelings. But the idea made him think. A symbol of love…?  
   
The next day, you found him on the same hillside, with an ornately wrapped box at his feet. He’d managed to pull a few strings to secure it, but the wait was still tedious. It was worth it for the look on your face. You were so surprised when he handed it to you that you nearly dropped it.  
   
“What is it?” you asked, already tearing the paper off with your small hands. He chuckled at you lightly.  
   
“Chocolate.”  
   
You froze and looked up to him, your large eyes wide and shimmery. His heart pounded and it felt as if all the blood in his body were rushing to his head, dizzying him. But relief flooded over him when you broke out into a shy grin and leapt forwards, hugging him.  
   
“Thanks, Kiku!”  
   
When you opened the box, the two of you looked in eagerly, only to be taken aback. The chocolate was an unappealing colour of brown, like bark. It was smooth and glossy, however. You were right; it was unlike anything he’d ever seen in Japan before. The two of you stared down at it. However, you were a brave kid and you broke off a piece, stuffing it into your mouth.  
   
“It’s melting, even though it’s hard!” you cried, shocked. But you started nodding, your eyes gleaming with happiness. “But it’s really good. Try some!”  
   
And he did, when you shoved some into his face. It was good. But it could not rival the sweetness of the look on your face.


	3. Fairy Tales // England - Kirkland

You had always believed in fairy tales. People had written you off for being some stupid kid, but you could _really_ see them. Elves sat on the cliffs and sung in a mysterious tongue. They flipped their long, silvery hair over angular ears and had blue tattoos over their ivory white skin. Pixies flittered around the skies with the fairies, but pixies had leathery wings while the fairies had more delicate ones. And you didn’t even want to think about what the dwarves were like. But nobody believed you. You tried as hard as you could to get them to see them too, but after a while they got fed up, and you were left alone.  
   
“I believe you,” a boy had suddenly said to you as you sat under a tree, crying over your loneliness.  
   
He had dried your tears with his cloak and then led you by the tiny hand to show you a particularly magical part of the countryside, where gigantic rocks lined the ground in some sort of pattern. He smiled at you proudly.  
   
“It used to be a giantess’ home, but she left to move to Atlantis. Now the folk use it as a gathering place when they can’t go to Tara.”  
   
Your eyes sparkled with new wonder and you looked to your new friend, his grin cheeky under emerald eyes and bushy eyebrows.  
   
“I know ‘bout you!” you said with recognition after realizing who he was. His ratty clothes had made hidden it from you but you remembered him from the paintings. He was at the Queen’s side at all times. You dropped his hand and backed away. “Yer’ high up folk, en’t you?”  
   
“I…” he blushed suddenly. His accent was too posh to be like you and you knew it to be true. Your shoulders slumped. And here you were, thinking you had gotten yourself a friend…  
   
“Sorry. I’ll get goin’, then. You oughta get back to the palace.” You turned to leave but his hand shot out and he grasped your wrist.  
   
“Wait,” he said, his tone panicky. “Don’t go.”  
   
You were shocked. “What’re you doin’ with someone like me if yer’ royal blood? It en’t for you to be seen with me—”  
   
“I don’t care about that,” he declared powerfully, smiling at you with a determination you had never seen before. “I want to be with you.”  
   
Tears welled up in your eyes again, but it wasn’t of sadness—it was of happiness, because finally, fortune had smiled upon you and brought you someone that liked you despite who you were. You could say that your fairy tale had a happy ending.


	4. New Friends // Canada - Williams

You had always been shy. It was your nature and you couldn’t help it—you hated approaching people and you were deathly afraid of being approached. But one day, when you went to eat lunch in your usual corner, you found a boy to be sitting there already.

“Um… hi?” you asked in a feeble voice. He jumped, not having seen you, and stared at you with wide purple eyes.

“Sorry,” he squeaked, “am I taking your spot?”

“No, it’s fine! I’m sorry!”

You turned to run away but he cleared his throat.

“Well, we can share it, if you’d like…”

“…really?”

He nodded, a small smile on his face. You had never felt so warm. Nobody had tried to reach out to you like this.

You sat beside him hesitantly and he reached over to shake your hand.

“My name’s Matthew,” he said shyly in his soft voice. It was one that made you feel comforted and you felt yourself smiling too.

“Can we be friends?” you blurted out suddenly, afraid that he might reject you like the others. His eyes widened but then he gripped your hand tighter, a spiral of free hair bouncing ever so slightly.

“Of course!”


	5. Petty Fights // Romano - Vargas

“Lovino, get back here!”

The small Italian boy merely turned and stuck his tongue out at you.

“Catch me if you can, twerp!”

In his arms was your basket of prized heirloom tomatoes. They were the last of the harvest and, if you didn’t get them back, your family would be in some trouble financially. You chased after him but he was fast, dodging through the tall vegetable stalks. His dark brown hair absorbed the hot sun and his curl bounced with each step.

“Give those back!” you screamed angrily, shaking your fist at the insufferable boy. He claimed to be your ‘friend’ but he did nothing but take advantage of you. You were starting to regret meeting him at all.

He turned again and made a face, giggling to himself as he darted off. Too tired to run any longer, you slowed to a halt, leaning forwards onto your knees and panting heavily in the heavy humidity. He stopped a few paces ahead of you and turned.

“What’s wrong? Can’t catch me after all? Boooring.” He balanced the large basket in his arms and grinned at you, but you were past entertaining him. Your eyes welled with tears and you looked up at him, your lip trembling.

“Fine,” you spat, “take them. See if I care. Don’t even show yourself in front of me, Lovino Vargas!”

You turned away after that so he wouldn’t see you cry, and made the miserable trek home.

The next day there was an incessant knocking at your window. Groggily, you got up, throwing aside the curtain and screaming when Lovino poked his head in.

“Shut up, idiot! Did you want me to get caught?”

“What are you doing here?” you growled, defensively leaning away from him. To your surprise, the mischievous boy just blushed and looked down at his muddy shoes.

“I gave the tomatoes back to your parents,” he admitted. Then, quietly, he muttered, “and I didn’t want you to be mad anymore, so I got these.”

He thrust a bouquet of colourful summer wildflowers at you, so quickly that you nearly dropped them onto the floor. Before you could say anything, he pointed a finger at you and demanded with a red face, “so are you still mad or what, twerp?”

You wanted to frown and tell him to leave, but your heart softened at the earnest expression on his face. The flowers smelled like honey and perfume, and you couldn’t help but give a tiny smile.

“No,” you said after a while. Then you reached forwards and tugged on the hair curl as hard as you could, satisfied with the pained screech he gave.

“But don’t pull a stunt like that again. Got it, Vargas?!”


	6. Protector // Germany - Ludwig

“Leave me alone!” you shrieked, trying your hardest to push away the grubby pairs of hands reaching for you. The girl merely grinned, leering at you.

“When you have such ugly hair as this, we’re doing you a favour! After all, nobody wants an impure non-Aryan such as you hanging around,” she crooned, holding her hand out. One of her friends tossed her a pair of scissors and she dangled it in front of your face. Your eyes stung but you forced yourself not to cry, instead, pressing your lips together. You wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of your misery. One seized your tiny hands and held you down so that you couldn’t struggle. As you were just beginning to contemplate how awful your life had become, you were suddenly released.

“Get off of her!” an angry voice yelled, distinctly male. “Leave!”

You heard footsteps scattering along with fearful whimpers. You blinked and looked up hurriedly, seeing a blonde boy stretch his arm out in front of you as a shield. Your jaw fell open when you recognized him.

“Ludwig?” you gasped incredulously. The boy was one of your upperclassman and was an extremely powerful person, with ties connecting him to the Führer. You hastily dropped back to your knees and bowed your head respectfully, shaking.

“As you were,” he muttered, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Suddenly more afraid than you were when being pinned down, you swallowed thickly.

“Thank you very much for saving me, Sir—”

“None of that,” he dismissed hastily, making you flinch. You looked up and saw a softness in his blue eyes. He reached down and lent you a hand. You hesitated and he shook it in the air impatiently.

“I’m just helping somebody out. Is that so bad?” he asked, pulling you up with his firm grip. He gave you a sheepish smile that looked funny, as if he didn’t smile often. You gave a shy smile back and his sky blue eyes suddenly widened. He dropped your hand and stepped back.

“Sorry!” he exclaimed, his pale skin flushing a mottled red. You held in a laugh and scratched your head, waving him off.

“It’s okay. Um, how about this… Thank you. Better?”

He pressed his lips together before giving a quick nod, and another smile. This time, it looked natural.

“Much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: http://deltachye.tumblr.com/post/145782325771/kids-k-reader-x-various-kidcountries-requests


End file.
